The League
by Zamelot
Summary: Like any other evil man, Shishio is trying to take over the world, it's up to a gang of very unlikely friends to try to stop him but that's difficult when they're all out for themselves. Eventual AM [dropped]
1. The Plan, the Idea, All such nonsense

The Plan, The Idea, All Such Nonsense

She stared uneasily at the smiling boy before them. Something about him made Kaoru feel uneasy, but then again, she probably wasn't the only one. Beside her, Himura Kenshin eyed their host with fierce yellow eyes. His hands firmly gripped on the chair in front of him but looked as if he would draw his blade at any given second.

The boy, sensing all the tension in the room, held up his hands and spoke defensively. "Relax Himura-san. I carry no weapons—" he turned out his pockets and waved his arms, "—see?" Kenshin's grip on his chair loosened, but his gaze did not waver. The boy sighed heavily. "Would you care for a cup of tea—Easy, Takani-san, if I wished to poison you, why would I go to the trouble of having you all brought here?"

The young doctor frowned and tossed her hair over her shoulder haughtily. "Why bother asking? I have no idea how the minds of people, such as you, work. Besides, I'm a medical doctor, not a psychologist."

The boy nodded, half-listening, while pouring the tea. Kaoru watched him as he poured the third cup… then the fourth… then—She turned on him instantly. "Hey! There are only four of us—not— "

"Care for a cup, Sagara-san?" the boy asked nonchalantly.

Kaoru faltered and looked about the room. After four to five surveys, she concluded that no one besides herself, Kenshin, Megumi, and their host were in the room. She turned and met Kenshin's equally confused gaze while Megumi whirled on their host saying: "I defiantly don't want to know how your mind works."

"Lighten up, Vixen," Megumi yelped as someone slapped her from behind. "Don't be such a stiff. Oh, and about that tea, Seta, got any whisky instead?"

The boy shook his head and pulled out his chair. "Nope, sorry,"

Kaoru stared hard around the room again still unable to find a new face amongst them. It seemed as if their mysterious guest was invisible. All of a sudden, the seemingly "invisible man" laughed out loud. Kaoru suddenly felt someone brush past her and tem watched in amazement as the white duster that was lying on the back of one of the chairs was lifted up and put onto an invisible body.

"Himura-san, Kamiya-san, Takani-san? Allow me to introduce you to Sagara Sanosuke, the—I guess you could say—Invisible Man,"

Sagara pulled a red bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it around what seemed to be his head then spread something similar to what the geisha used all over his face. He winked at Megumi then returned his attention back to the boy. "So, Seta, what's the sudden interest in me, of all people?"

The boy just smiled and stood up, facing the far corner of the room. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Yukishiro Enishi and his lovely ward Tomoe."

Just then, a tall man with white hair dressed in a marine's uniform stepped into the light followed by a beautiful woman with dark hair and a sailor skirt and tie. The man briefly looked over the crowd of people, and then returned his cold eyes to the boy.

"Now that we're all here, it's time I introduce myself," the boy bowed slightly. "My name is Seta Soujiro. You were all called here today to stop a man by the name of Shishio Makoto who is attempting to… take over the world."

Sagara snorted. "What man hasn't tried that?" he remarked. "Please. It never works anyway."

"This time it might, Sagara," Soujiro put in. "Shishio Makoto has men in every nation of the world: Japan, China, the Soviet Union, even Great Britain and America. He buys weapons from Germany and nuclear bombs from the USSR."

Kenshin spoke for the first time. "So you want us to stop him?" he inquired. "Alright, but wouldn't it have been so much easier to call in the army or something; perhaps even spies within the government? They—"

"Wouldn't work," Enishi interrupted. "Seta-san was looking for someone who Shishio Makoto would never expect. Of course he's expecting some spy or government agent; that's an obvious first and second choice. Shishio is probably waiting for that."

Kaoru frowned. "He can't be that stupid—"

"A few other members of this meeting were unable to make it," Soujiro informed them. He handed a slip of paper to Kenshin. "Hopefully they shall assemble at this location." Kenshin looked down at the address: 13 Grim Court.

"I hope to see you again," Soujiro announced cheerfully. "And remember. This meeting never happened. No one should know of it but you." With that, he took a brief look around the room, then made his leave.


	2. Past Rivals, Old Friends, New Allies

Past Rivals, Old Friends, New Allies 

"Such a charming place. All we need is thunder and lightning," Sagara turned up his collar and followed the others to the door of the ancient mansion.

As they drew closer, they noticed a young woman and a tall gaunt man approaching the door. The couple stopped and observed the crowd coming toward them. The gaunt man seemed to stiffen at the sight of them, and turned abruptly away. The woman, on the other hand, elbowed the man in the ribs and beamed at the approaching companions. She pushed a few strands of her black hair behind her ear and elbowed the man again so that he looked at them.

"Himura Kenshin, I assume," he mumbled. He glanced quickly at the woman then back to Kenshin. "Saito Hajime. We met once in Kyoto."

Recognition dawned on Kenshin. "That's right. It's been at least ten years, hasn't it Saito-san?" Saito grunted in response. "Yeah…well…."

The woman at Saito's side cleared her throat loudly causing him to jump. "Uhhhh, this is…my…wife…."

"Tokio," the woman continued when her husband did not. Kenshin managed to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. "Are you here to meet with the Okashira as well?"

Sagara hurried forward. "Who?"

Enishi shoved past him and banged on the door impatiently. "All your useless chatter… we'll find out inside."

A small window in the door opened and a pair of glowing eyes peaked out. "Go away," a voice snarled from inside. "You're not welcome."

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your guests?"

The eyes looked over at Tokio and the window shut suddenly. Sagara mumbled something that sounded like 'she scared him away' just before the door was jolted open. In the doorway, beside the man with the glowing eyes, stood a tall, handsome, young man with obsidian black hair, and distant, cold blue eyes. He wore a tight purple uniform and three belts, signifying his rank.

"Saito Tokio. What a surprise," he did actually seem surprised. He stepped inside and allowed them to pass through. Kenshin promptly kept his head down as he entered and before the Okashira shut the door, Sagara turned on him. "You clean right? A big scary place like this should be cleaned, like, everyday. Ya know, so no giant rats or spiders can crawl up yer legs—unless you're used to that of course…."

The Okashira choose to ignore him and lead his guests up the stairs. It was a grand house no matter how spooky. The stairway was of polished mahogany and the stonewalls were covered in marvelous portraits of "past Okashira" as the present Okashira explained. Sagara lagged behind, gazing at the painted photographs, swearing that he caught sight of Mona Lisa somewhere up there, when suddenly, he stopped. He froze in the middle of the stairs, enchanted with one of the portraits. It was of a young girl at about 15 with long hair braided over her shoulder and a beautiful spring green kimono.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Who is she?"

"None of your business," he responded continuing up the stairs. He led them into a great room with a booming fire and shelves upon shelves of books lining the walls. The Okashira leaned against the back of the chair by the fire and watched as everyone settled himself or herself down.

Kenshin turned his amber eyes toward the Okashira. "It's been a while, Aoshi-san,"

The Okashira turned back to him. "Indeed it has been, Himura Battosai,"

"You don't seem too surprised."

Shinomori Aoshi shook his head. "I've been expecting you. You, your two women, the Invisible Man: Sagara Sanosuke, and the Inventors: Enishi and Tomoe. However," he continued looking slightly to his left. "I was not expecting you, Tokio, or your husband."

"Wait a minute," Kaoru piped up. "How do you all know each other?"

"Let's just get down to the point," Tomoe snapped, acting much like a female version of Enishi. "How did you know we were coming?"

Shinomori stared menacingly at Tomoe then answered. "I, myself, was not at your little meeting with Seta Soujiro, but I have my sources." Just then, the man who answered the door appeared at Shinomori's side. "This is Han'nya, he was there in my stead."

"That still doesn't explain how you know each other,'

Tomoe glared at Kaoru. "Are you accepting Seta-san's proposition?"

Before Shinomori could answer, Tokio interjected for his attention. "I've been meaning to ask you, Aoshi, but is _she_ ever going to…" she broke off. The sudden sound of a light footfall sounded from behind the great door.

"It's not a matter of going; more of coming. And, I have arrived,"

All eyes whipped to the double doors as a young woman burst through them. She wore a stunning, expensive black silk kimono with the shapes of butterflies outlined in silver and gold splashed about it and a burgundy colored obi. Her hair was coiled on top of her head with strands falling down her neck and, to top it off, an ornate hairpin of dangling cherry blossoms stuck to the side. Her mischievous blue green eyes sparkled in delight at the sight of all the people watching her, but her most magnificent jewel was her dazzling smile.

Shinomori leaped out of his seat, and almost brought it up with him as Tokio grinned and rose to embrace the girl. Kaoru took one glance at her, and then decided that this reunion was worth her attention. Tokio finally pulled away and held the girl's face in her hands.

"Hey!" Sagara shouted. "You're that girl in the picture!"

The girl took Tokio by the wrists and turned to Shinomori in annoyance. "Aoshi-sama! You still have that hideous thing! Ewww, can please get rid of it?"

"I haven't had a chance to get a new one. I haven't seen you for what? Seven years already?"

Tomoe stood up. "Who are you? How did you get in?"

The girl looked slightly taken aback by Tomoe's accusation. "I'm Makimachi Misao of the Kasama Ninjas. Beshimi let me in,"

"Are you here about Seta-san's proposition?" Kenshin inquired.

The girl, Misao, nodded. "Yup. When someone gives you an offer to save the world, how can you refuse?"

"You were at the meeting, too?" Megumi questioned.

Misao shook her head. "No. But Han'nya keeps in touch with me, don't cha, Nii-chan?"

Shinomori turned to Han'nya with confusion over his usually expressionless face. Han'nya, on the other hand, bowed his head, but there was a slight glitter of laughter in his eyes.

"You have two fans in your obi," Kaoru pointed out suddenly from behind Misao. She didn't trust this girl. She seemed too cheery; she must be covering up for something.

"Yeah! I thought they were so pretty so I got two of them. They match my outfit, would you like to see?" Kaoru declined quickly and averted her attention.

"Since when have you been into kimono and matching?" Tokio asked warily.

Misao shrugged. "Never really. But Jiya forces me into them—especially when I go to see Aoshi-sama,"

Kenshin stood up and clapped his hands. "Well, I suppose this is all of us. I mean, at least it should be. Okay. We're all here for the same reason; and that is to work together and stop Shishio from trying to take over the world and consuming it with chaos. Now, I know we all have our past differences and wish to settle this matter in our own way" with that, he shot a warning glance at Shinomori, " but in my own opinion, the best way to complete this task, is to form an alliance and work together selflessly and promise to back each other up through out this entire ordeal." His gaze drifted about the room, seeking out each person. "Are we in agreement?"

He held out his hand and waited for them to place theirs upon his to form a pact. After a few moments, Makimachi Misao reached out her hand and placed it over his. "You have my word Himura-san that I will fight along side you until this obstacle is through." Soon after her, Shinomori gave his word, followed by Tokio and Saito, then Sagara (well, they felt him) and Enishi and Tomoe. Little did they know that everyone else's reason was for self-gain.


End file.
